


A Night at the Roadhouse

by Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roadhouse, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls/pseuds/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of pining over Dean, Jo seeks other companionship for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Roadhouse

Anna grinned. "You're the most beautiful freak I've ever known."

Jo smiled, heat rising up to her now red cheeks. "Um, are you hitting on me?"

"I guess I am," Anna said, looking down for a moment before turning back to Jo. "Is that...okay? I mean, are you...?"

Jo dropped the rag she was holding and stopped cleaning the bar table. Although it was late, few customers remained drinking. She gazed at Anna. "No, it's totally cool. I-"

"Like girls, then?" Anna finished, a hopeful smile on her face.

Jo brushed back her hair with her hand. "Um, yeah...well, I'm bi."

"Oh," Anna's face darkened. "Do guys take precedence for you?"

"No. Well, there was this one guy, but he just thought of me as a kid, you know? I'm single."

Anna brightened at that. "I'm single too."

"Yeah?"

Anna nodded.

"You wanna go upstairs after we close in the next five or so?"

"Would I!"

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh!" Anna shrieked, as she received Jo's kisses. Jo's lips teased Anna's sex and Anna came wet against Jo's mouth.

"Jo! Oh, God, Jo! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

As Anna's orgasm lapsed, Jo slowed her kisses to a stop. The taste of Anna tingled on her lips. Eagerly, she waited her turn.

"Do me now," she commanded Anna, who rested against the pillows.

"Okay, baby," Anna panted. "What would you like...?"

Jo wiped her mouth with her hand. Then she began unbuckling her pants. "Finger me."

Anna nodded and sat up. She yanked at Jo's pants and panties till they came halfway down her legs. Anna gasped as she beheld Jo, naked in her beauty for Anna alone to see.

Quickly, she began to work at Jo, sliding her fingers into Jo's vagina, pressing back and forth. Jo moaned as Anna found her clit, urging her onward.

Jo was desperate to get off. Especially after losing Dean. She had been a wreck the past several weeks: thinking of him, longing for him. In her weakness, during the quiet nights, she found herself masturbating to her own desire for him, coming to the silent desperation of her own hands. But that wasn't enough. To get over Dean, she would need to replace him with someone who would do what he never did to her. That someone was now Anna.

When Jo came against Anna, she sighed with relief.

"I'm here, baby," Anna cooed. She leaned in to kiss Jo, and with hunger, Jo kissed her back, hoping to never let her go.


End file.
